


Lamb's Fur

by dogheaven



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, based off that tumblr post, mentions of self harm, this is all "i'm gay" self indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogheaven/pseuds/dogheaven
Summary: Taako lets his guard down for only one person. Kravitz is flattered.





	Lamb's Fur

Taako, although unnecessarily, has a habit of curling up on Kravitz for long periods in restfulness, meditating at such a deep level that Kravitz himself couldn’t discern its difference from sleep. His breaths, impossibly slow and even, rock Kravitz himself into a muted, soft state as he reads, or knits, or does any number of things while his lover rests on top of him. At least, things he can do completely stationary (which as it turns out isn’t a lot of things). As a reaper, he had a lot of time on his hands in his distinct lack of need for sleep. 

He does find it nice, though, to be able to just. Be. 

He of course has fun on dates with Taako, or chatting into their Stones or taking walks on the Bureau’s lawn late at night, but he has a soft spot in his belly for times like this where he can just… exist around the other man, sharing his body heat and studying his skin that smells faintly like sulfur from casting spells, criss-crossed with scars -- some accidental, most self-inflicted -- and freckles, and moles, and stretch marks that the elf will usually cover with long sleeves or glamours. He’s rough around the edges from years and years of being out and alone and by himself -- and even then on adventures with others, Kravitz supposes. 

After not having a body for a very, very long time, Kravitz can appreciate the bumps and marks on Taako, the bruises and rough patches and boney bits -- the parts of him others never got to see. The parts of him that were  _ only  _ for Kravitz, even if it’s inadvertent. 

And if Taako maybe notices Kravitz methodically running his cool hands down his arms and his spine or combing his long fingers gently through his hair like it was spun silk, he didn’t say anything. And if maybe he liked it a little bit (or a whole lot), he never interrupts his ministrations, keeping his breathing slow and even so that they matched Kravitz’s movements. 

And they were peaceful. 

And it’s during one of these sessions that the two are resting in the common area of Taako’s bunk, which is rare in and of itself (Taako prefered the quiet dark that his own personal bunk provided), that Merle and Magnus happen to open the door, hauling groceries from planetside. 

They pause in the doorway, conversation dying on their lips, as they see their Taako, sprawled out in his sleeping clothes (which are first and foremost much more  _ conservative  _ than his day clothes, in Kravitz’s opinion) on their couch, his hair plaited down his back in two fantasy French braids (Kravitz didn’t have much else to do besides practice his technique on that), his head on Kravitz’s lap, face pressed against the reaper’s stomach with his own fingers intertwined and clasped against his chest, seemingly unconscious. And open and pliant and quiet -- really, the polar opposite of  _ awake  _ Taako. 

Kravitz looks up, surprised at the intrusion (though, really,  _ he’s  _ the guest here) and at the two men staring wide-eyed at the doorway. 

He internally panics a little bit at their expressions; he knew Taako hadn’t told them about their relationship (he had scoffed, said it ‘wasn’t their business’), and wondered briefly if they were homophobic or something -- if they hadn’t known about Taako’s sexuality before now. Kravitz knew the world had changed...  _ pretty  _ drastically since his time as a mortal, but never really thought about whether that particular facet of society had been swayed. 

He opens his mouth, ready to defend Taako in what the two were about to say, but Merle beats him to the punch: 

“He lets you  _ do  _ that?” 

His voice is too loud, more like a stage-whisper than anything else, but it’s the shock in his tone that stops Kravitz. 

Magnus nods appreciatively as he moves to unpack their bags they’ve hauled in. “I didn’t know Taako even  _ did  _ sleep. ‘Specially not with other people around.” 

Merle makes an impressed sound and goes to help Magnus, and Kravitz is left more confused. They continue their conversation from before they walked in, albeit much more quieter now. 

It’s only much later after the two men leave and Taako resumes his wakefulness that Kravitz asks him about it. 

“Oh, fuck,” the elf says as he stretches out, gangly limbs cracking as he does, “They came home? That’s ugly.” 

Kravitz gently pets the now-mussed braids his hair is in and frowns. “They talked like you’re some... skittish  _ raccoon  _ or something that they never see out of full costume, though. Is that how you are?” 

Taako shrugs, his sleepy smile turning impish. “Sure I am, my man. I mean, you’re the only one who’s got premium-subscription, all-access paid pass to the Taako experience, after all.”

That gets a smile out of Kravitz as he moves over to let Taako turn and lean a head on his shoulder, flipping over the paperback Kravitz had been reading to pass the time. “They weren’t surprised, though, you know. I think they trust you a lot more than you do them.” 

Taako purses his lips, eyes flickering away from Kravitz’s face as he inspects the chipping paint on his toenails. “Yeah, well. Hm. That’s on them.” 

Kravitz makes a noncommittal noise, resting his cheek on Taako’s fruity-smelling head, one arm wrapped around his bony shoulders. If, at least Taako wasn’t very in on letting many people trust him, he was grateful to be one of the few that he did. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on: https://timeforlupsopinion.tumblr.com/post/174273316714/taako-has-trust-issues-like-whoa-but-judging-by
> 
> anyway, hope you like it!! leave a comment and kudos mayhaps?  
> come visit me at @marzipan-s


End file.
